


Grim Roles

by Somuchfluff



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somuchfluff/pseuds/Somuchfluff
Summary: Tom is unsatisfied with his arranged marriage, and has nothing else to live for, so suicide seems like the next best thing.





	1. Thoughts

Tom exited his wife's and his house to collect a selection of items written on a sticky-note. The crisp morning spring air filled the young man's lungs when he closed the door. The graveled path crunched underneath Tom's checkered sneakers as he headed for the checkered car. His wife, Mallory, insisted that he wore something presentable when out in public, so he was adorned with a plaid turtle neck and some jeans. 

Tom opened one of the Honda Civic's door and sat on the plush seats. He inserted the car keys into the car, making the car rumble, and pulled out of the driveway. He left the plant decorated lot, speeding to the grocery store; He wanted to get this done as fast as possible. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom entered a deserted parking lot for Walmart. The ska-loving man wanted to go somewhere where his eyes wouldn't be assaulted by poorly dressed obese people and children stuffed into shopping carts, but he knew that they were poor and couldn't afford such lavish produce. 

Tom entered the cheap shop, pushing an empty shopping cart. He moved throughout the isles, collected what he needed and purchased the products. The young man went back to his car, boredom drilling into him like a jackhammer. He stuffed the groceries into the trunk of the car and entered the car himself. Tom then rushed back home to sit on the couch and lounge about.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom had just finished putting the food away and was sitting on the couch with his laptop, of course embellished with a checkered pattern on the back. Mallory was in the kitchen, most likely making the small family a dinner. Tom never looked forward to the meal, since he was never hungry and this bothered Mallory but she did nothing about it. The ska-loving man figured it to that the brunette women didn't love Tom, as it was mutual with her husband.

The young man scrolled through Youtube, becoming more depressed by the minute. It had been a couple hours since Tom's trip to Walmart and he'd found out that Mallory was only cleaning a few silverware before heading to her sister's house. Tom never bothered to know his sister in-law since he doubted that Mallory would bring him on one of those 'family reunions' everyone talked about. 

Tom always joked his parents were a pineapple and a bowling ball, due to his spiky locks and his non-existent eyes. Though, the man never really knew his parents too well because he was taken from them at an early age. He always felt even more depressed when Mallory went to a reunion without his. Made Tom feel as if he wasn't wanted. He'd figure that was the case, bordering on thoughts of suicide. 

Tom shook his head, pushing all thoughts of that subject to the back of his mind and watched more pointless videos of some person throwing eggs around and breaking things. Tom thought the guy was an idiot, but it was somewhat amusing so he dealt with the content. 

Tom continued his routine of watching Youtube all day considering Mallory was the only one that supported the family. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, when Mallory was ate her job, Tom snapped. Tears gushed from the man's eyes like a waterfall. He wiped at his eyes, though the tears kept coming. Before Tom knew what he was doing he was heading for the basement with a rope and chair. His brain screamed for him to stop but his muscles didn't listen as he continued the task of putting the chair into place and tying the rope to the ceiling in a noose. 

Tom grabbed from the noose missing a couple times, as for his hands were shaking wildly, before a dark mist covered the small damp room. A loud dragging a metal against metal sound was heard and Tom had to cover his ears from the noise. 

Once the inky substance was cleared from the air, a sinister looming figure stood a couple feet away from where Tom was standing. Shock pierced through the man, making him fall down from the rickety chair. He grunted then dragged himself backwards when the figure noticed Tom was there. 

A sparkle emerged from the corner of the room, possibly from the light flickering in the middle of the room. Tom lunged for it, hoping it was some weapon of some kind and found it was a knife. He nearly cut himself on the blade and clutched the handle of the knife and begun to swing wildly to defend himself. Though, the figure just stood there calmly, though eerily. 

After the adrenaline wore down, Tom sat there shaking violently. 

As if waiting for the man to calm down the figure spoke, "I am Death. Or you may know me as The Grim Reaper. I am here to take your soul."

Tom's 'eyes' widened, beginning to hold the knife back up at Death. 

Death pulled out a checklist and a pen from thin air and made a check mark motion. When the figure was distracted, Tom moved, not quite wanting to die when his sense had come back to him. Gripping the knife, he ran at Death before before knocked to the ground by Death. Tom groaned out in pain from the hit and clutched his knee. 

Death chuckled before taking out his scythe, "Hope you have a fun time in hell." He swing the weapon down, but Tom rolled out of the way and sprung back up, trying to smother the pain showing on his face, though failing miserably. He then swung at Death with the knife, hitting the demon in the back of the neck. It was a very lucky hit, for a clumsy person as Tom. 

Death collapsed, screeching as black tar emerged from the wound before the figure reformed into a fine sand, some being caught by a faint breeze. Tom breathed heavily then fell to his knees, staring at what he has done.

Suddenly a bright light sprouted from the sand, and an angelic like figure stood at Tom's face. The bright, short man lifted Tom's face, "I have never seen anyone do that before..."

The angel trailed off before speaking again, "I am Edd. I saw the fight and thought you would surely perish. Though I was told by God to bring you this message,"

"You must become the new Death."


	2. Coming to Terms

"I have to be that /thing/?" Tom spat as if he just swallowed poison. 

Edd shrugged, "Or else the world will end, what will you choose?"

Tom wrinkled his nose, "I don't care about the world."

"Come on, just do it. Not like you have anything to live for," Edd groaned, then added what Tom was thinking to give his argument a little push to his side.

Tom folded his arms, "Fine, but don't think I want to do this."

Edd shrugged, "Take my hand," and for emphasis he held out his hand for Tom to take.

Tom took the angel's hand grumpily and once he did, a bright light blinded the young man. 

There was a pause before he heard bustling voices of a city. Tom opened his eyes, squinting them due to the light reflecting off of gold-plated buildings. 

"Here we are! Let's get to the boss before your world collapses!" Edd began to pull Tom towards a tall skyscraper. It seemed familiar from it looking like a hotel, yet a business center. As the duo walked, the ska-loving man bumped into humanoid figures with wings or vampire teeth. There were a variety of people, all with their uniqueness, but Tom didn't care nor bother to know some of their names. Besides, the man was being dragged by an angel, and he didn't think that Edd would stop to get acquainted. 

Edd and Tom grew nearer to the complex, though there was no conversation taking place.

"Behave yourself, not many creatures here like you humans," Edd spoke quietly to Tom as they walked into the building. Tom narrowed his eyes in annoyance, since the angel was talking to him like a child. 

"You can't tell me what to do," Tom shot back at Edd.

Edd just rolled his eyes and walked up to the desk, "I have a meeting with Tord."

The man at the desk nodded, looking up from his mirror, "Okay, Edd, he's currently doing some boring work though."

Edd smiled at the man, "Okay, bye Matt." The angel then dragged Tom by the wrist to the elevator and entered the cramped box.

Edd pushed a button, turning to look at Tom, "You might want to prepare yourself, Tord's a bit, uh, quirky."

The elevator doors opened to a hallway leading to a door that had a plague on it with the words 'Tord' embroidered on it with red bold letters.

Edd knocked on the wooden door, with a muffled reply signifying that they could come in. As the angel turned the knob, Tom braced himself for something horrific.

They were met with a red hoodied man with a pair of devil horns and completed the look with an arrow head tail hunched over a stack of papers. The man straightened, looking at the duo.

"So your the one that killed the Grim Reaper, well done," The man spoke, "I'm Tord."


	3. Wow a new chapter?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmm OOC?  
> More like OOOOOOOOOOC

Tom eyed the formally dressed man warily. He longed to be back home, instead of talking to this pompous asshole.

"Tom," he drawled, sticking out a hand tentatively. 

Tord took his hand, shaking it firmly. The horned man stared into Tom's eyes, making him uncomfortable. He looked away from Tord's seemingly blazing gaze.

Tord shifted away, kicking his heels on to the decorated desk in front of him. He brought out a cigar from a drawer, lit it. He drew in the toxic smoke before saying, "I never liked Hellucard."

"Hellucard?" Tom echoed.

"The cloaked man you killed," Tord deadpanned. He drew another inhale of the cigar then exhaled. The smoke crawled away from his face up into the air.

Tom straightened, anger pricked at his chest, but pushed it away. "Right," he grumbled. 

"Not much of a talker, huh?" Tord tried at conversation, but when Tom didn't reply, he kept speaking. "Well, let's keep it short. Since Hellucard refused to take on an apprentice, you seem fitting enough. Nobody here is competent enough to reap souls anyways."

"Then why won't you do it?" Tom scoffed at Tord. "Are you saying your incompetent?"

Tord laughed heartily, "No," he paused to catch his breath. "I've got too much work, cleaning after everyone."

Tom clicked his tongue, "What's in it for me?"

Tord smirked, "Like you have a choice."

Tom shuddered at Tord's toothy grin. He looked back at Edd for answers, who just shrugged at Tom's questioning gaze. His attention snapped back to Tord when he slammed the desk with a hand. 

"Edd! Bring Tom to his room, he'll need some rest before he starts training to be Death." He winked at Tom, "See you later, friend."


	4. Chapter Four

Edd guided Tom through luxuriously decorated halls to his room. It was decently sized with few items here or there. Tom's eyes gazed about the room before they landed on the bed he was going to be sleeping on that night. 

"Alright, here we are. I'm sorry that there's not a lot of things, but it'll do," Edd called from the entrance. He lingered for a moment wanting to say something before he smiled. He left and closed the door behind him.

The silence drew on at Tom settled in his new sleeping quarters. With nothing but the clothes on his back, he wondered if this was a dream. Or a nightmare. Tom pinched himself just to make sure, but was slightly disappointed when it did nothing.

Tom sighed heavily, starting to undress to head to bed. He was exhausted after cheating death, and being introduced to a whole new life nobody could've imagined. 

Once down to his undergarments, Tom crawled under the soft covers. He had expected to fall asleep right as he hit the pillow, but strangely enough, he felt more awake than he had in a long time. 

He tossed and turned. He eventually got up when sleep was futile. He decided take a walk. He'd seen a garden while making the journey and wanted to see what was growing there. 

Tom barely had any interest in plants, but with nothing to do, it seemed like a better choice. He scavaged the drawers for sleepwear before settling on a striped button up and baggy pants. Both were way too big for his small frame, but it was the best he could do.

Tom exited his room and walked through hallways and hallways of space. Minutes pass, and Tom comes across a large glass door. Curious, he turned the knob and entered.

He was pleased to find it was furnished with exotic plants from far off lands. Tom strolled around the garden before he found himself at a balcony. The city in front of him largely contrasted with the bustling streets during the day. Purple, yellow, and blue hues ushered across a plane of skyscrapers. Speckles of lights tinged them, giving the scenery a breath taking effect. 

While Tom was taking it in, he failed to notice the footfalls behind him.

"Nice view, isn't it?" 

Tom jumped, whipping around at the speaker. He prepared to defend himself, then realized it was Tord. "Uh. Yeah." Tom answered. He looked at the man from the corner of his eye, which was easy since they were relatively the same height. 

Tord eventually made his way to the railing where Tom was leaning against, "It's just nice to get away from it all."

Tom nodded, avoiding eye contact with the strange man. He pondered on why Tord was here, and if he had followed him.

They sat in silence before Tom spoke. "Did you follow me?" He asked.

Tord raised an eyebrow, "No? I was going to relax got a while when I spotted you here. After what happened earlier, I thought you were going to jump." He chuckled.

Tom hummed in acknowledgement. He relaxed visibly. "Will humans remember me when I go to take their souls?"

"Of course. I haven't met anyone who could erase memory like that." He grinned, "They'll probably won't remember you once they do kick the bucket. Humans are like that."

Tom bristling slightly before realizing Tord was right. He was about to speak when he yawned. 

Beside him, Tord smiled, placing a hand on Tom's shoulder, "You should go to sleep, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Tom nodded. He took one last look at the city then turned. Tord offered to least him back to his quarters, to which Tom declined, stating that he could find his way back on his own.

It had been hours, Tom deeply regretted his choice on dismissing Tord's help. He almost begrudgingly went to ask for help when he found his room. Tom sluggishly went over to his bed and plopped onto it. It was almost dawn, and Tom immediately fell asleep when he hit the bed.


	5. Sorry

This story will be put on hiatus because my parents may get a divorce. I'll start again when this blows over. Hopefully my parents don't get a divorce :')


	6. Sorry

I don't think I can continue this since everytime I want to start writing it again, something bad happens. Literally last night my school had an attempted shooting at the game, and since is was like a fight and then shots fired, it could've gotten worse. Im honestly worried for my friends' health, my brother's and mine. 

I'll try to find time to write, but it's been months and idk if people still look forward to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't update this very much and when I do, it's trash (:


End file.
